


Room Four

by didipickles



Series: The Room(s) Where It Happened [13]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comeplay, Communication, M/M, Post 5.01 The Crowening, Sex Motel Series, Spooning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didipickles/pseuds/didipickles
Summary: After finding out that David thought their relationship 'needed a generator,' Patrick has an important question. David does everything he can to answer it.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: The Room(s) Where It Happened [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644181
Comments: 32
Kudos: 256





	Room Four

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series exploring the idea that the Sherwood Motel — the motel that Johnny and Roland buy in season six — is the motel David and Patrick have been using to connect before Patrick got his own apartment.
> 
> This takes place after episode 5.01 "The Crowening," the evening after David and Patrick do the treewalk.

“Reassure me again that we aren’t here so you can murder me discreetly for making us miss work today?” David asked with his hand on the doorknob of Room 4 at the Sherwood. Not that he  _ really  _ thought it; Patrick was far too meticulous to kill David in such an obvious location. The motel staff knew them too well by now, and Patrick wouldn’t want to make extra work for Robin and Marian in cleaning up. But after David had let Alexis and that absolutely ridiculous magazine quiz get under his skin, maybe Patrick wasn’t feeling as selfless as usual.

Patrick answered with a smirk and one of those half-winks that shouldn’t be nearly as adorable as it was. “I’m not going to murder you, David. Then I’d have to do all the extra inventory alone tomorrow.” With a laugh and a kiss to David’s temple, Patrick pushed past him into the room.

That wasn’t as reassuring as it could have been, David thought as he followed Patrick inside. A quick look around told David this room was more or less as offensive as the others he’d seen at this motel. At least the bedding looked clean. David dropped his overnight bag onto a chair and moved in front of where Patrick had taken a seat on the bed. Gently, he reached down and brushed fluttering fingers down Patrick’s cheek. “So what are we here for, then?” 

Patrick looked up wordlessly, letting his eyes do the talking. A few moments passed and then somehow they were both horizontal, pulling at each other’s clothes without making any real progress. Abruptly David stopped and pushed at Patrick’s shoulders, horrorstruck. “Shoes!” He pointed down at where their feet were very nearly on the bed. 

David watched as Patrick’s face changed and opened into an expression of — joy, really, that was the only word for it. Patrick looked joyful and a little sunburnt and beautiful. The day had been a ridiculous rollercoaster, with  _ actual literal highs  _ and some figurative lows, and maybe David had overreacted to the quiz, and maybe he’d listened to Alexis which was never a good idea, and maybe Patrick was a little irritated about leaving work early, but the only thing that truly seemed to matter was that David had meant what he’d said on that first rope course. He’d never been in a relationship long enough for a routine to develop, and it was — it was  _ thrilling.  _ Patrick knew the kind of socks David wore during the day versus what kind he wore at night, and his preferred toothpaste (which now sat on the sink at Ray’s), and his ranking of Amy Adams films, and a hundred other insignificant details that nobody else had bothered to learn. Consistency was far sexier than David had been led to believe.

It took a few tries, but eventually Patrick and David were free of their shoes and most of their clothes. Patrick was in a white t-shirt and his boxers, and David was down to just his briefs. The urgency that had so quickly surged into the room had just as easily dissipated, leaving a contented comfortable quiet in its wake. As David lay on the bed facing Patrick, he danced his fingers up Patrick’s neck to his ear and back down again, the way he’d done dozens of times. David watched as slowly, almost imperceptibly, the dazzling joy left Patrick’s eyes. Part of knowing Patrick better than anyone was knowing when he was working up to something he didn’t want to say. So David waited, tracing Patrick’s skin and willing him to know exactly how much David loved him. It was interesting, really, how much they’d grown with each other since they’d first come to this motel.

“Will you tell me something?” Patrick whispered. It sounded like those five words cost him a lot, and he swallowed before going on, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “You can be honest.”

David winced and closed his eyes, his hand stopping on Patrick’s shoulder. He was fairly certain he knew what was coming, and preemptively cursed himself for not being able to somehow pull the words from his chest and put them on his tongue. He wanted,  _ needed,  _ Patrick to understand how much he treasured what they had, that he didn't want a generator in their relationship, that he was happier with Patrick than he’d ever been.

"Do you think I'm boring?"

The words shocked David's eyes open. He'd expected a question about their relationship, or about the stupid quiz. About  _ David's  _ shortcomings. Instead, Patrick was looking at him with something akin to fear. Patrick, who took everything David was in stride. Patrick, who brought steadiness into a life that had been endless chaos.

Fuck, he’d really messed this up.

Before David had the chance to speak, Patrick reached out and ran the pad of his index finger aimlessly over David’s chest, following an unmarked path that they both knew by heart. Patrick cleared his throat and spoke again. “I don’t mean…” His eyes wouldn’t go higher than David’s chin before darting back down. It was unsettling to see Patrick, always so full of confidence, unable to even look at him. “I know that you love me,” Patrick said, voice a little surer. “I know you’re happy and everything. But.” He fell silent for a beat and then looked straight into David’s eyes. “Is it going to be enough?”

The exhaustion that had slowly been creeping over David’s body after the treewalk suddenly hit him with full force, heavy and close and suffocating. It sat on his chest and rippled out in painful waves as he realized exactly how badly he’d messed things up here. 

“Patrick,” David whispered. He wished he could imbibe the word with the same emotion that came through every time Patrick said David’s name. “I want to make sure I say this right, so just…give me a second, okay?” David scooted forward a little so his knees were touching Patrick’s, and he pushed his fingers under the sleeve of Patrick’s t-shirt, willing the closeness to somehow transmit the magnitude of David’s feelings. How could he possibly explain that Patrick wasn’t  _ boring,  _ he was — solid, constant, exactly what David hadn't known he'd been looking for? How was he supposed to get that across without sounding like an absolute cliche?

"When I was 27," David started, closing his eyes and pressing his fingers into Patrick's arm as an anchor, "I dated this woman who was — she was this force of nature, really. I never knew exactly where I stood with her. It was exciting, waking up next to her and being unsure who she'd be that day." Eyes still closed, David felt Patrick's hand move to his hip and start small gentle circles there. It wasn't fair, Patrick comforting David and giving him strength when David was supposed to be the reassuring one right now. But then again, that was Patrick. David took a breath and went on. "After three weeks, I realized it wasn't exciting anymore. I started waking up kind of, afraid? That I'd say something wrong, or that she would humiliate me in front of her friends again, or that she'd literally murder me in my sleep." He heard Patrick exhale the tiniest laugh through his nose. "And so I ended things. A month later, I was dating someone exactly the same."

David opened his eyes then. He wanted to see the constancy in Patrick's face. 

"I spent most of my adult life trying to entertain myself because I thought that's what I wanted. When we moved here, I had to figure out who I was and what I  _ actually  _ wanted. And I don't know if I figured it out before or after I met you, but Patrick." David moved closer, pressing their noses together and feeling for the thousandth time that his chest was too small for everything he felt. "I don't think you are boring. A boring person doesn't leave their life behind with no real plan other than self-discovery. A boring person definitely doesn't kiss like you." Patrick's face softened into a smile, and David's heart pressed against his ribs. "You are not boring. You're secure and sturdy and you make me feel safe. You make me happy. I'm so, so much happier than I was with anyone else. This, what we have, this is good." It still didn't feel like enough, but Patrick had a way of hearing the things David couldn't say.

"Even if I use my rubber thimbles while doing inventory?" Patrick asked, laughter licking the edges of the words.

David huffed and pulled away in mock annoyance, but Patrick immediately pulled him back in for a kiss that was more smile than lips. David's body relaxed, the tightness in his sore muscles dissolving a little as he laughed into Patrick's mouth.

"Even if I can't take you parasailing in the Seychelles?" Patrick asked against David's lips. 

"Okay, it is  _ way  _ too soon for that joke, thanks so much," David murmured, but it was mostly lost thanks to Patrick swiping his tongue over David's bottom lip. 

Long minutes passed as David and Patrick used their lips and tongues and fingers to unwind each other, until David wasn't sure why he'd ever listened to Alexis in the first place, because  _ this  _ was not what it felt like to be unhappy in a relationship. This was acceptance and closeness and surety. 

"I want you to fuck me," David whispered against Patrick's neck after they'd both shed the remainder of their clothes. "But I need to tell you something first." 

The look of alarm on Patrick's face sent a familiar warmth through David's chest, and he leaned in to kiss the concerned pucker away. Teasing Patrick was as natural as breathing.

David broke the kiss to speak. "After the treewalk I kind of can't move?" 

Once again David got to witness Patrick's face smooth and relax into something golden and bright. "Ah, yes, well," Patrick said with his best serious voice. "I saw you on that fifth course and I'm not surprised you're a little worn out. At least you didn’t pull a groin muscle this time." He did another one of those ridiculous half-winks, making David's heart do a cartoonish flutter, and then nodded. "Lucky for you I am — what was it you said — 'secure and sturdy?' So I have a solution."

David was about to retort, but Patrick's strong hands maneuvered him, pushing and guiding until David was on his side facing away from Patrick. Before David could ask why he was no longer permitted to see his boyfriend's face, he felt a lubed finger press at his hole. He hissed in surprise — when the hell had Patrick gotten lube? The question quickly faded as Patrick's finger pushed inside at the same moment that Patrick's teeth locked onto the back of David's shoulder. 

"Oh, mm, yeah. Okay. This — yep, this works." 

The teeth in his shoulder loosened and then let go as David felt Patrick's chest press against his back while his finger kept working a slow even rhythm in David's hole. 

"I love this," David said in a whisper. He didn't quite mean to say it, but Patrick's lips were peppering kisses under his ear while a second finger pressed in, and David was overcome by the  _ familiarity  _ of it all. 

"What do you love, David?" Patrick's voice was right there in his ear. 

_ Everything, all of it, you, your hand, your mouth, your heart,  _ David wanted to reply. But then Patrick scissored his fingers and David could only cry out, half-muffled as he turned his face toward the pillow.

"Tell me," Patrick insisted, a third finger working him further open. 

"Love being with you," David whined. "How it feels, how you feel." There was so much more he couldn't say, but Patrick seemed satisfied. 

"Me too, David. So much." Then the fingers were gone and David made a low wounded sound, needing something, anything. Everything.

"Patrick," David said urgently. "No condom, please no condom." He could feel the way Patrick stilled behind him, and then David was pulled into a tight spooning bear hug, Patrick's lips pressed into the back of his neck. 

"Yes, yes. David, yes. Fuck, of course." After stripping down their barriers for each other today, David knew neither of them wanted anything between them. It had been such a revelation for both of them the first time they’d barebacked, and it was still so thrillingly new each time. David felt trust and love and safety: all the reasons Patrick  _ wasn’t  _ boring and this relationship thrived. David felt it all now, as he was held back against Patrick’s chest.

“Please, Patrick, please, I — I need to feel you, to have you inside me, Patrick I love you, it’s never been like this, please…” The babble trailed off when the tip of Patrick’s cock pressed at David’s hole and then breached and stretched and filled him. “Oh…god.” 

With Patrick fully inside him, David finally let himself relax completely. The stress of the day melted and transformed into the deepest gratitude for what he’d found. His limbs still felt heavy, but he knew Patrick was right there, holding him and guiding them together. Patrick’s hand pressed at David’s hip and then came around to his front, loosely gripping David’s cock and giving it a few slow strokes. “David, hold my hand, touch me,” Patrick murmured into his neck.

Immediately David nodded and reached down, putting his hand on top of Patrick’s, threading his fingers through so they were both moving over David’s cock. Patrick set the pace, keeping the strokes long and leisurely. Tingles spread through David’s abdomen as Patrick’s hips started an equally slow back-and-forth, his cock bare and dragging inside.

Even with his muscles aching from the effort of today’s activities, David found himself swaying along with Patrick, following his steady rhythm and rocking his hips in time. David wanted a snapshot of this moment, to capture it to show Patrick later, to say  _ ‘look, we’re in sync, this is how I feel about you, I love you too much to be bored.’  _

Warm breath hit David’s back and he felt Patrick’s forehead pressing in at the nape of his neck. The angle changed slightly as Patrick used a leg to lift David’s leg to get deeper, and David bit his lip and stifled a whimper. Patrick picked up the pace with his hand and his hips. It was perfect, Patrick was giving him exactly what he needed, David wanted this to last forever. 

When Patrick grunted and gave one particularly deep thrust, David cried out and came onto both their hands and his stomach, shuddering and shaking as the unexpected orgasm rolled through him. “Fuck, oh my god, Patrick,” he choked out. Patrick kept stroking him through it, tightening his grip around David’s cockhead and pulling out another spurt. 

“Good, that’s so good David,” Patrick murmured as he kissed below David’s ear. “Look at that, you didn’t even know you were going to come, did you?” Patrick finally let go of David’s cock and swiped his hand through some of the mess that landed on David’s stomach.

Weakly, David grabbed Patrick’s wrist. “Use it,” he said, raspy and quiet.

“Hm?” Patrick asked. His hand was still trailing over David’s stomach, and David used his grip on Patrick’s wrist to pull his hand up. 

“Put it on your cock, use it in me,” David said again, voice a little clearer. He didn’t know where it came from, but as soon as he said it he  _ knew  _ it was what he wanted. It was just the right amount of filthy and hot. He wanted to be mixed together with Patrick, inextricable from him in any way possible.

Patrick seemed to have short-circuited behind him. He stopped moving his hips, his hand frozen where David was holding it up. And then Patrick was kissing David, craning his neck so he could reach and kissing him desperately, like he was trying to drink David in after months of thirst. He kissed David with such intensity that it took a few seconds for David to register that he’d pulled out and wrenched his hand from David’s grasp. Once that sunk in, David was kissing back as hard as he could, licking Patrick’s lips and tongue.  _ Fuck,  _ they were doing this, Patrick was spreading David’s come over his cock, David was going to get his own come fucked into him, and he loved Patrick so much he thought he might actually combust.

“Okay, okay,” Patrick said and pulled away from the kiss, going back to press his forehead between David’s shoulder blades. He reached down and lifted one of David’s legs up and then pressed his cock in. Fuck, fuck, fuck, David’s come was on Patrick’s cock, and David felt the thrust reverberate through his whole body. “David,” Patrick whispered as he reached around to hold David’s hand again. They were both a little sticky, but David couldn’t be bothered to care at all when Patrick was inside him thrusting so perfectly. 

David was oversensitive and a little raw and it felt right, so fucking right. Patrick’s hand tightened on David’s and he huffed out a warning before biting down on David’s shoulder and spilling into him. With a few more tiny thrusts, Patrick finished and lay panting with his head on David’s back. The moment was so laden with emotion and David couldn’t help lifting Patrick’s hand and kissing it. He turned to look back over his shoulder and Patrick was right there, kissing him again with all the softness in the world.

After Patrick slipped out, he rolled onto his back and David followed suit, reaching out to give Patrick’s cock a few more strokes. Patrick let out a half-laugh half-whine that had David’s mouth watering. With a smirk, David shimmied down the bed (tired limbs be damned) and took Patrick’s softening cock in his mouth, tasting both of their come as it mixed together on his tongue. Patrick’s legs started shaking as David licked and sucked at the head. “Fuck, David, fuck,” he breathed, hand tangling in David’s hair and guiding him gently. Finally David pulled back and came up for another kiss, sharing their taste with Patrick.

Eventually Patrick coaxed David to get up, promising him a hot shower for his muscles and a thorough cleaning. The prospect of David not having to do the cleaning himself was too good to pass up, so he followed Patrick into the bathroom and watched Patrick turn on the water, dutifully checking and adjusting until he was satisfied with the temperature. The shower wasn’t large, but they’d been coming to this motel long enough to know how to maneuver around each other. Patrick was gentle and soft as he washed David, shampooing his hair with the travel-size Rose Apothecary shampoo and lathering him down with the special body wash David always brought.  _ Cherished,  _ David thought.  _ This is what it feels like to be cherished.  _ He wished he’d had the word earlier. Patrick wasn’t boring; their relationship wasn’t boring. They cherished each other.

Clean and moisturized and warm back in bed, David pulled Patrick back against him, reversing their positions from earlier. He loved to hold Patrick like this, to have a small chance to show him what he wanted to do for as long as Patrick would let him. Sooner than either of them wanted, the alarm would go off and they’d go back to the routine they’d carved out for themselves. But David didn’t feel nervous about what was ahead, and that made him smile as he held Patrick in his arms. He fell asleep smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> This series was a wonderful collaborative effort and I'm utterly thrilled to be included among so many of my own favorite authors. Thanks to the Rosebudd for being a constant source of validation, inspiration, encouragement, and kindness.
> 
> Special thanks to Sam who constantly checked in to see how writing was going and who is a fantastic human, and to Chelsea and Karin who might recognize one of the scenes here (and also just because I love them).
> 
> Follow me on twitter @didipickles2 and tumblr @thedidipickles.


End file.
